


like falling water

by illcommunications



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Post TFA, Silly, all i know is that disney owes me a cash settlement, post TLJ?, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illcommunications/pseuds/illcommunications
Summary: "...it was the quiet moments right after their bond would dissipate, deep into the night, when she was so deafeningly alone that she’d begun to let it soak into her thoughts.A few restless months absorbing it and suddenly it didn’t seem so silly anymore."Something's been on Rey's mind for months, and she finally decides to act on it.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	like falling water

She knew what she was going to do.

She’s inexperienced, but the logistics aren’t what worry her.

It’s not knowing for certain how he would react that made her insecurity bubble to the surface.

When that _‘silly idea’_ first sprouted itself, she ignored it.

… Or, tried to at least.

Because it was the quiet moments right after their bond would dissipate, deep into the night, when she was so deafeningly alone that she’d begun to let it soak into her thoughts.

A few restless months absorbing it and suddenly it didn’t seem so silly anymore.

_________________________________

_After the battle on Crait, she thought the bond would be kept closed; she quickly found that to be false, because a few nights later when the exhaustion was about to engulf her, he appeared next to her. She foolishly assumed there would be feelings of hatred between them._

_But, she spoke out softly_

_“Ben”_

_And he let her._

_________________________________

Rey sat on the edge of the bed in the Falcon waiting for him. She stares at her hands as her mind trudged through what was now a pool of self-doubt.

_‘ This is a bad idea. I don’t know how to do this... but that hasn't ever stopped me before. Still a bad idea. If anyone were to find out… This is a ba- ‘_

“Rey?”

Her doubt drains away at the sound of his voice, revealing a definitive clarity.

She takes a shaky breath and without answering, rises to approach him.

He’s caught off guard by how close she comes to be. Her eyes search his for what seems like an eternity.

He doesn’t mind.

Eventually, the moment shifts as Rey gingerly floats her hand up, hovering it over the side of his face.

His eyes flick to her hand, then back to her.

She waits.

After a moment of hesitation, Ben begins to lean forward until his cheek is resting in her palm.

He closes his eyes, and breaths in.

He notices two things.

First, the warmth from her palm that blooms on his cheek.

Second, she is trembling.

_‘Why is she trembling?’_

He’s about to ask but is interrupted by her free hand cupping the other side of his face.

He could no longer discern if the burning warmth he was experiencing was from her skin, or _his_.

His mind was saturated with only thoughts of her now, and surely if she were to peak inside he would be embarrassed by what she would find.

He was brought back to reality as she started to guide his face to hers.

He felt an urgent sense of self-consciousness.

_‘ Is she…? ’_

Confirmed for him when their lips touch.

She leans into him, pressing to him ever so lightly.

Rey notes how soft his skin is, and _oh god_ she hoped she was doing this right.

His hands found home on her hips just as she breaks their kiss.

Rey places another at the corner of his mouth before leaning away.

He’s wearing a foreign expression.

She turns her face away hiding the fact that her cheeks are stained from embarrassment.

“You…” he breathed

She braced herself.

“Do you have any idea what we've just done?” He asks lightly

She might be inexperienced, but she wasn’t stupid.

“I _know_ what a kiss is…” she grumbled at him.

He smirks and huffs a small laugh

“Don’t play coy. You know what I mean, Rey.”

There was a moment of pause between them when she doesn’t respond. He cuts in, lips pressed together into a firm line, his jaw shifting nervously. He grips her shoulders gently.

“There’s no going back now,”

Her eyes finally meet his, knowing. 

“not after that.” 

He looks to her lips and finds himself leaning towards them.

“But, you’re not really here,” she says realizing.

The force wavered, the bond suddenly falling out from beneath them. She felt his grip loosen, and fingers brush down her arms.

By the time she looked up he was gone, but not before she heard him whisper,

_“Then I’ll find you.”_


End file.
